In some current applications, there are usually scenarios in which mock objects send object instructions to each other, and interact with each other. Two mock objects interact with each other or a plurality of mock objects interacts with each other. In the process in which mock objects interact with each other, a particular mock object is usually acted on to move by a long distance or a short distance.
A movement trajectory of the acted-on mock object is usually implemented by means of two solutions: one solution is to prefabricate the movement trajectory of the acted-on mock object by a developer, and the other solution is to simulate the movement trajectory of the acted-on mock object by means of calculation by using a machine engine.
However, there are many cases in which mock objects affect each other. It is impossible for a developer to prefabricate a movement trajectory for each case in which a mock object is acted on. The machine engine calculation manner can be used merely for a case of a moment at which a mock object is acted on. In fact, a mock object may experience many changes in a movement process. Consequently, a movement trajectory calculated by a machine engine usually fails to conform to a current scenario.